Metal panels are being increasingly used to define building surfaces such as roofs and sidewalls. One type of metal panel is a standing seam panel, where portions of adjacent standing seam panels of the building surface are interconnected/nested in a manner that defines a standing seam. Standing seam panels are expensive compared to other metal panels, and building surfaces defined by metal panels may be more costly than other types of building surface constructions.
It is often desirable to install various types of structures on building surfaces, such as heating, air conditioning, and ventilation equipment. Installing structures on standing seam panel building surfaces in a manner that punctures the building surface at one or more locations is undesirable in a number of respects. One is simply the desire to avoid puncturing what is a relatively expensive building surface. Another is that increasing the number of locations where a metal panel building surface is punctured may increase the potential for leakage and/or corrosion.